23-8-15 1-13 9?
by Godlegend
Summary: There are many stories about a hero rising up to defeat the dark lord, saving the world as they did so. Mine's are one like that. Everyone had their happy ending, love reunited and found peace. Everyone... but me...
1. Chapter 2

On a small bed, at a small house of a small town known as Echo Creek, a young boy can be seen, sighing to himself.

"Okay Marco, you can do this." The boy known as Marco said to himself. He has planned all of it out, even though it is greatly risky.

Marco stood up from his bed, taking a deep breath and muttering all of his courage, ready to do what he has planned.

He walks slowly but surely toward the door of his life, the only obstacle left between him and his life goal…

And he knocks it a several times, ready for the challenge of his life.

Despite his attempt to calm down, his body still can't stop shaking in fear, scare of what he about to do.

"Come on Marco! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Marco said to himself. "You can definitely do it's, you have been preparing this for months now."

But soon enough, his anxious side of his brain starts to taking over.

"OH GOD! WHAT WAS I THINKING? THERE NO WAYS THAT I CAN POSSIBLY DO THIS! I GOT TO GO NOW BEFOR-!"

Marco train of thought was soon cut mid-way as the door before him slowly swing open, causing him to jump back and yelp in surprise, falling hard to the floor.

"Marco! Are you alright?" A honey-sweet voice asked with concern.

Marco groan, slowly standing up to look at the owner of the voice.

She wore a sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and bottom, and a cute light purple squid design on the front. Her hair was long, wavy and golden. The girl's face was milky white, with large sapphire eyes and pink heart marks on her cheeks.

The girl was stunningly gorgeous, like a painting of a goddess brought to life. She smiled sweetly at Marco, her eyes sparkling like stars flaunted on the night sky.

Marco was quickly lost in her beauty, he seem to lost track of time as he stare at her gorgeous eyes, his cheeks redden at the sight. Although a part of him was screaming in embarrassment and told him to stop, he just can't stop staring at the beauty.

This was unnoticed however, as the girl blushing, for she was also staring at Marco dazzling brown eyes and his handsome features. After a while of staring dreamingly at each other, she quickly broke the silence.

"Umm, good morning Marco." The girl stuttered, still blushing. "What are you here for? We don't have classes today."

Marco quickly stood up, still blushing but it's enough for him to talk.

"Ah-ah ye-yeah. I'm her-here to as-ask you something." Marco stuttered out.

"Oooohhh, what do you want to ask me Marco?" The girl said with curiosity in her voice.

This however, only served to make Marco even more embarrassed. He really considering backing down and find another opportunity sometimes else.

"NO! NOT THIS TIME MARCO!" He thought to himself "There no going back now!"

"Uhh, yeah. I heard there is something called Chinese New Year celebration that's really cool, so I was wondering if you want to go and see it?'"Marco felt extremely nervous, his mind is screaming in terror right now.

"OH GOD! WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T ACCEPT? WHAT IF SHE THINKS I'M ASKING HER ON A DATE?" He thought. "NO NO NO! Calm yourself Marco. This is Star we talking about! There is no way that she will think that I'm asking her on a date." Marco reassured himself. He was calm by that thought. He keeps forgetting that Star is really carefree and oblivious most of the times. There is no ways that she will ever figure it out.

"Marco, are you asking me on a date?" Star said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

If someone could see Marco expressions, then they would see Marco froze into a cube of ice.

"WHAT! No-no! I-I just want to see if you like to go with me and see this. You knows, do something "normal" sometime." Marco lied.

He hates to lie to Star but there is no way he will admit that he asking her on a date.

"Oh, okay." Star said with a bit of sadness in her voice, which is unnoticed by Marco. "Is this like the New Year Celebration we did last month?"

"It's kind of like it." Marco is still shaking from Star question earlier. He didn't know how come Star managed to figure it out, but she did. He mentally curses Ferguson and Alfonzo for making him do this. He swear he going to-!

His thought was cut short by a beeping sound coming from his wrist.

"OH NO! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Marco panicked. The beeping sound coming from his wrist was his alarm clock. According to it, he only has five minutes left.

"WHAT IS IT MARCO?" Star asked with concern.

"WE WILL BE LATE FOR THE CELEBRATION IF WE DON'T HURRY! C'MON STAR LET'S GO!" Marco screamed, pulling out a dimensional scissor from his pocket.

Ever since the Castle Incident 8 months ago, Star gave him a dimensional scissor and an emergency equipment in case he got kidnap. Marco have been keeping it with him every days after that, which unfortunately, made Star's job of teasing him as the "safe kid" even easier.

Taking a moment of concentration, Marco opens a blue portal and push Star into it.

"Woooaaaahhh…" Star said in awe as she looked at her surroundings. The place is full and full of peoples, the streets is cover with peoples walking around in strange yet beautiful clothes she had never seen before. There are beautiful red lantern hanging all over the houses, strange food stands that smell really nice and best of all, some sort of firecracker that the children are playing with.

"Woahhhh…" Marco had the same reaction, he saw the pictures on the internet and all, but seeing this with his own eyes was far better.

"THIS. PLACE. IS. AWESOME!" Star suddenly burst out. She just can't hold her excitement at these new things. All of all sudden, Star hug Marco and gave him the biggest and cutest smile he has ever seen.

"THANK YOU MARCO!" Marco blushed furiously at her warm hug and smile.

"Uh-uhh ye-yeah. It's no-nothing!" He stuttered out.

"NOTHING? THIS IS AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH MARCO!" She tighten her hug on him even more, making Marco blushed even harder, to the point he think he would faint.

Lucky for him, Star released him before pulling him to a food stands.

"Let's go Marco! There is so much to see!" Marco just can't help but gave her a goofy smile at her antic, even with his red cheeks.

"Sure!"

"That's was so awesome Marco!" Star said with a happy expression.

In the last two hours, she and Marco had been running around, trying foods and various clothes. There were so many cool and good foods here, such as Chinese dumplings, pasta and roast chickens. They are so much like at that Chinese restaurant but even better. Star even got herself a set of Chinese traditional clothes which she is wearing right now.

Marco got to admit, she looks really good in those clothes. Sure, he burn a lot of Chinese moneys for those clothes, but it's was worth it if he get to see she so happy and beautiful. Thank to his brilliant planning and saving for months to exchange his money for yuan- as the local peoples call moneys, he got enough to pay for all of their meal and clothes.

Guess that those two idiotic friends of him are actually helpful for once.

"Marco, what are they doing?" Marco snapped out of his thought and looks at the gathering crowd.

"They are preparing the fireworks." Marco answered as he looked at his clock. "It's almost 12. They are about to launch the fireworks."

"FIREWORKS? THIS DAY CAN'T GET ANY BETTER!" Star screamed in excitement. "Buttt…"

"But what Star?" Marco asked with a bit of concern in his voice. Star is clearly up to something.

"Flashy Cloud Plane!" Star yelled as she hold her wand up in the air. Soon enough, Marco found himself on a cloud above everyone else.

It's high enough for the both of them to see the fireworks, but not too high to get hit by it.

"I want the best sits for the both of us. After all," Star smile warmly at him. "You are my best friend."

"Uhh, ye-yeah." Marco said a bit sad.

After all this effort, every thing he had prepare, Star still only think he as a friend.

Maybe he just as might give up, Star will never like him. She only like stupid bad boy, like that stupid Oskar.

God, how much he hate being a "safe kid".

"No! I won't give up that easily! I will do everything to get her!" Marco mind screamed.

However, it didn't go unnoticed by Star.

"Hehehee, you're really are an idiot Marco." Star said teasingly, as she puts her finger on Marco nose. "But you're my idiot."

She imediately clap her hand over her mouth once she realize what she just said.

"St-Star?" Marco brain officially shutdown from Star's words.

"I-I mean you are my idiot friend. Ye-yeah, that what I said." Star cheek flushed in embarrassment.

"Umm, yeah." Marco respond dumbly.

Soon enough, an awkward silence is upon them for none of them know what to say to the others.

*BOOM*

The duo jumped back in surprise, only to behold a magnificent sight.

Dancing above in the sky were bright sparks of colours which illuminated the dark, black sky. The night was filled with loud and colourful explosions of flickering ignite in the atmosphere. It was like a dance of colours above them. It seemed as if the sun was shining bright at night and they had a "sunny night" instead of "sunny day!" The glimmering sparks of fire looked as vivid as a shelf full of food colours.

The neon ostentatious orange and yellow fire-like flamy splash of fluorescent thin threads exitingly bursted in the sky as if disco lights were rotating rather pirouetting from the top of the planet. It seemed like a curvy rainbow had changed shape into broad and bright spiky stars and twirled erraticly. Many of them harmoniously exploded in a ear-splitting yet a unique flowing sound as if they were frizzling intoxicatingly. Emerald green, sapphire blue, tourmaline pink, amethyst purple and red garnet flashed in the clear black background in a smooth slideshow-like display ,continuously featuring a dash of all these electrifying colours which were twisting like a whole paint pallete being mixed then splattered together to create a improvised piece of art on one gigantic canvas. The gleams of radiant colours were as captivating and scintillating as the iridescent gemstone, ammolite.

"Woooaaaahhhhh..." The duo said in awe. They were both stunned by the beautiful sight before them.

Sure, they do have fireworks in Eva New Year but this was beyond that.

The duo stared silently at the beautiful scene before them. Their eyes were glued to the beautiful colors and sky.

Well, one of them at least.

Marco only looks to the sky for a bit, before some unknown force make him turn around and secretly gaze at Star.

He can't help but opens his mouth in awe.

Star- his best friend, the girl princess from another dimension, the one who always put him into so much trouble, the one who is a great friend, the one who always save him from the monster or the trouble he can't get out himself, the friend who always tried to match him with Jackie.

All of that, make him forget that she also a girl.

And a very beautiful girl at that.

Right now, Marco is staring at her beautiful, glistened golden hair swaying across the wind, her red dress covering her, revealing her slim but sculpted figure. The dress hugging her body tightly, but not too tight, only enough to increase her womanly look, that and the black sky seem to illuminate her overall feauture, making her look like a beautiful goddess, not a 15 years old girl.

Marco really didn't regret those money that he spent for her dress.

He started to think how thing have gone this ways. And he remembers about Jackie and Oskar.

"Grhh, that Oskar jerk!" Marco thought in anger.

He remembers back about 3 months ago, Star was able to asked Oskar to be her boyfriend. But only one week later, she returned home crying uncontrollably. She refused to talk to Marco and lock herself in her room for days. Only after 3 days of being too worry about her, Marco picklock her door, and come in to talk to her.

Unfortunately, too startled of someone enter her room, she blasted Marco.

Right in the groin.

Really, really hard.

Her spell sent him flying at the wall, and he swears he can still feel it like it was just yesterday. He had to go to the hospital a couple day after that.

After sometimes recovering, Star finally confronted him. She instantly tackled him in a tight hug as she burst out crying and said sorry constantly.

Marco took a lot of time convincing her that he was fine. Finally after she stop crying, he managed to asked her why she was crying and acting strange like that.

Only to make Star broke into tear again.

Star told him that, when she go and look for Oskar at the band concert he told her to go to, she overheard his conversation with the band that appeared to be his friends.

She heard that he told the band that he only using Star for his own fame. Her popularity will be able to drawn many peoples to his concert and listening to his music, as what he told the band. He said he will ditches her after he is famous himself, that she just a stupid and blind girl. Soon enough, he regretted his words as Star blasted him with a spell that make him had a terrible rash for the rest of his life.

Marco took a lot of time to comfort her. But after some nachos and awesome action movies night, she returned to the cheery and reckless Star he knows. Marco planned to punch the daylight out of Oskar if he ever seen him again. Unfortunately for Marco, Oskar stopped go to school before he can do it, and no one know where Oskar lives.

As for Jackie, Marco confessed to her a few weeks after that, but she told him that she wasn't interested, and it's was Marco turn to lock himself in the door and crying to himself. So it was Star turn to comfort her. Only that it's just a bit different.

Well, a bit different mean dimensional travel to Candy Kingdom to eat candy and Gem Battlefield to fight a green shape-shifting monster. It's was great for both Marco and Star. Star made him forget about the crush with Jackie completely.

And made him has a crush for Star instead.

Ever since then, he would blush when Star hugged him, hard to look at Star without having his cheek heating up. And he would try anything to win Star affection.

Unfortunately for him, somehow Ferguson and Alfonzo, the two friends of his noticed this. And now, well… here he is, sitting with his crush-friend and looking at the beautiful sky.

"Hey Marco, isn't the fireworks beautiful?" Star suddenly asked, as she still looking at the show in the sky.

"Yeah." Marco said, still thinking dreamingly about Star. "But not as beautiful as you though."

This made Star turn her head to look at Marco at an insane speed.

"W-What?" Star said, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at Marco comment.

Snapped out of his thought, Marco immediately clapped his hand over his mouth with both hand. The boy turns pink once he realized what he just said.

"I-I mean-!"

Star burst out laughing but before Marco could voice his concern Star smiled happily in his direction.

"Marco, you are such an idiot." Star words made Marco blushed even harder. "You could have just told me about it and I would have accepted it." Star's smile still stay there, only this time, she was blushing a bit (lot).

"W-What ar-are you talking about? I don't k-know anythi-! W-Wait, did you just said you would have accepted it?" Marco asked in disbelief. Surely he just heard that wrong, right?

And it's was Star turn to blush furiously.

"Ye-Yeah." Star stuttered. "Why didn't you just tell me about it Marco?"

"I-I because I-! Wait, how did you know I asked you on a date?" Marco cheeks turn red at the word "date", but still tried to look as serious as possible. Which to Star eyes, was adorable.

And she let out a laugh, much to Marco confusion.

"Ma-Marco. You had been muttering about your "master plan" the whole time. You really think I won't notice it?" Star said through her laughter.

Marco brain drop dead from her words.

"Uh, hey Marco? Are you there?" Star said as she waved her hand at his face, trying to bring him back to reality. After a while with no response from her, she snapped her finger in front of him.

Marco finally snap back to reality.

Only to let out a loud manly (girlish) scream.

"I…I HAD BEEN TALKING ABOUT IT THE WHOLE TIME?" Marco screamed loud enough to make a dragon go deaf.

The poor boy just can't believe it! He had been muttering it out loud for Star to hear it the whole time! The boy clap his hand over his face in despair and sorrow. This is it. He just wants to die and get away from this embarrassment right now.

"OH GOD WHY? GOD JUST LET ME DI-!" He thought but disappear as he realized what Star said to him before. "Wa-Wait, did she just said she would go on the date with me if I just asked? Do-does she lik-like me?" Marco blushed madly at the thought.

"YES, I LIKE YOU MARCO!" Star shouted loudly.

The shock on Marco's face was nothing compared to Star's, her eyes fearful while she covered her hand with both hands, wand across her lip as if sealing from any more outburst.

What was she thinking? Why did she just confessed to Marco like that? She can feel all of her blood rushed to her cheeks thank to her stupidity. C'mon! Think of an excuse fast!

"I-I like you too Star…" Marco stuttered.

"I-I mean I like you like-!" Star halt to a stop at her excuse as her brain progress what Marco just said. "Y-You like me too Marco?" Marco could only nod in embarrassment while avoiding looking at her.

"Bu-but when?" Star look at Marco as she waited for an answer.

"Sinc-since when you comfort me the day that Jackie rejected me." Marco look away to hide his blush. "Then I realized how much you mean to me Star. Everything you did for me, you changed my whole life. You've always been there to cheer me up, bringing me to the fun, even saving my life. And I keep thinking about Jackie and forget about who is truly matter to me."

Star cheeks heated up at his comment. She truly mean to him like that?

"Thanks Marco."

"Huh? Thank about what? I should be the one thanking." Marco asked in confusion.

"About everything Marco. You have always been there for me too. You always help me got out of the trouble I got us in. You always ready to fight monster and teach me thing that I don't understand. And when I learnt about Oskar, you were the one that comfort me. Even when I hit you like that, you still care about me more than yourself. I-I don't know what I would do without you Marco."

"Oskar. That terrible jerk…" Marco muttered darkly.

The mentioning about Oskar angered Marco greatly. He tighten his fist and mentally swear that he would make sure Oskar won't be walking again the next time he see him.

He immediately relaxed himself the moment he found Star looking at him with a mixture of worry and fear.

"Oskar, that jerk… I don't understand what I like about him in the first place. All because of his stupid music…" Star said with a bit of anger. "He didn't even give me a bit of interest in the first place."

"Yeah… We could all agree that if we ever seen Oskar again, we will punch him in the face."

Both Star and Marco laughed at that statement. But it's soon to cease as soon as the two made eyes contact.

And stare at each other.

Marco could feel his heart racing like a horse as he stared at Star in front of him. Her dress seem to reflect the light upon the sky, giving her a beautiful radiant glow. Her hair was done in an upwards bun with two curly strains on either side of her face, framing it perfectly. But the most beautiful, was her eyes. Her eyes seem to glow, reflecting all of the stars in the sky, making it as if her eyes were the universe itself. And those big, magnificent eyes that could make sapphires envious, making blue diamonds pale in comparison, staring at Marco, as if looking deep into his soul. He was deeply hypnotize by her eyes, he was lost in those eyes and he was driven by instinct.

And slowly leaning closer to her.

She was staring at Marco as well. With his light brown hair gelled backwards, the dim light from the fireworks giving Marco's face an excellent lightting that really brought out her two favorite feautures of her best friend: His cute little mole and his caramel color that made up his eyes. He wore a blue Chinese tradittional clothes with moon-like spots covered it and a white sleeve that come from the white shirt inside, giving him the look of a Chinese martial artist.

It's also made him looked incredibly handsome, the urge to kiss him just grew for Star.

She got exactly what she wanted as she found Marco cupped her cheeks softly, leading her closer as they shared a kiss. It was gentle, soft and captivating, a mixture of lust and love.

Star wrapped her arm around Marco's neck, deepening the kiss as the two got lost within it, making them feeling like the rest of the world around them disappear, and they were transported to heaven.

And both of them knew,

their life was change forever.

4-15 25-15-21 12-9-11-5 9-20?

E͍̻̬͚͖͈̻͕̖͓̟̙̜̼̩̕͝ͅͅn͉͈̯͉͙̦̤͚̲̖͍͚̕͝͝j͜͏̗̰̪̬̳͙̼̘͚̥͇̤̤̗͈͝͝o͏̢̟̬̲͔̥͇͕͍̕y͡҉̷̝̠̮͍̱̗̱̺̬͇̣̻͢.̜̺̥̪̙͚͓͍͘͟.̮.̮̻͙̝͇̻̘́͞ͅ.̬̟̘̲͚͉͕͘.̵̯͍̰̞̗̥̺͜͝.̥̭̬͈̤͟.̪͙̭̭̱̻̯.̴̰͙̩̬̀̕.͜҉̰͇̩̲̠̜͖̭͍͟.̶̞̤̙̺̞̱̦͇̳̀͝.͔͞.̼̜̺͜.̶̦͕̬̫͖̕͝.̯͈̪.̶̬̼̳̩͈̖̕͜.̵͔̰̺̘̰͎̖͖.̹͈.̵̮.̲̫̳̰͚̗̰͍̀.̢̺͔̩̙̝̕ͅ.҉̟̹̮̭̹.̫͍̘̻̥̝͞.̷̭͇̯͟.͙̻͈.̺̦͉̀.̢̪̮̪͔̫̞̗.̩̘̺͙̻̠̳͎͘.̸͍̠̠̀͡.͙͖̰̲́͜.̴̸̱̖̪̪.̛̦͉̻̣̪̯.̥̮̥͉̗͉̲͇͖̕.̴̡͖̩͍̲̹̗͉̬.̵̧̺̪̗̞̲̱͔.̶̼

̛̦͇̗̰̼͕W̷̧̛̩͚̩̖̰̠͇̟͈̝͇̝͎̹̪̝̟̠͘͘h̵̢͏̘̙̙͓͖̜̙̣̮̳̫͢ͅi͇̠͖̪͔͓̣̝͈̫̣̱̝̫̕͞͠l̡͔̦͇̩̯͉͖̱̻̕ͅȩ̩̰̗̬͔̭̤̝͈̯̹͎̯̺̙͟͞͠ͅͅ ̵̕҉͚̰͎̺͙͍͚̝̖̲͎͉̀ͅý̢̧̭͎̙̞̠̗̟̀͢ơ̞̟͙̘̞͓͙̟͘ͅų̷̧͏̪̬͍͔ ̗̙̣̦͝s̵̡̬̮̪̖̲͔̟͟t̴̞͉̦̟̲͉̫̦̙̰̲̀͟í̸̱̘̤͖̪̟̙̘͚̼͈̜͕̬́͞l҉̡̣͓̜̘̤̫͇̭̣̺̮̬͚̫̩̹̻́̕ĺ͝͏͇̻̮̣̘̗̮̯̳ ̷̢̡͍͔̘̼̲͚͚̲͕̖̠̹̺̠̜̟̲͜͡c̷̴̟͍̼̪̣̬̳̯̕a҉̷̰͓̮̪̘̤̰̯̣͔́ͅn̛̜̲̖̦̤̹̣̙̮.̴̷̡̗̺̤͙͝.̴̰͗̋̀͆̒͊ͨͧ̚.ͧ̇̓̔ͪ͠͏͕͎̫̬͔̙.͌ͤ̏̓̽̀ͯͮ̒̕͏̤̥̦̝͡.̧͍̜͍̮̩͔͔̭̅̏͗̒̏̅͜.̢̜̮͍̮ͥͥ͗ͥ̐̅̍.̸̱̤̤̙͍ͪ̏̇͂͝.̩̰̫̮̺̈̇̅͆̋ͤ̿ͅ.̸͇̯̩̤̰̙͔͓ͦ͌.̟̭̓ͮͦ.̆͋̿͊ͯ͏̷̩̲̹̺̬͕̤̝̣.͙̉̀̊̏.̛̼̻̘͎͍̣͇ͤͨ.̙͚͍̜ͪͮ̀ͭ̾ͩͦ̔.̼͖̃ͦ̄͋.̭͓͚͇͎͇ͣͤ̓͟ͅ.̷̱ͫ̅.̫̖͚̤̲͇̟̬̏͐͟.̧̖̫̘̮͔͖̝͉̒̒̓́.̡͚̺͔͍̐̔͂.̸̪̖̞̖͌ͤ̐̾ͦ.̸̱̘̮̖̆ͯͨ̄ͧ.͈͈̅̓͐͆̾̒̋ͭ.̏ͪ͆̀ͫ͆ͭ̚҉͚͍̹̪͍́.̡̝͕̲̤͍̭̔ͦͮͣ̈͂̽͟͠.ͣ̽͌̾̊̓҉̟.̤͚͇̖̳͇̌̔̔.̌̉ͤͬͮ̔͆͏͕̙͙͢.̢̥͚̃̉ͭ.̅ͭ̄̈́͛ͬ҉̛̯̞̩̹͉͢.̱͍͕͐̉͗̈ͤ̀͟͞.̡̞̭͓̩͉̫̪̙͒̐͠ͅ.̩̟͇͎͛̎ͨ͐.ͭͤ̈̆͂̊ͩ̀̚҉҉̠̼̺̠͕̩̠̞.̼͉̯͈̗͈͇̪́̎̈͢͝͝.̷̮͚̤̯ͭ̌̈́̑


	2. Chapter 3

**"Help me" I would cry.**

 **But that would be a lie.**

 **My monster is watching, and he is laughing**

 **For he knows that's I'm the only one left standing**

 **I won't beg for mercy, but he tighten his grasp**

 **It's soon enough to forced me to gasp**

 **Every part of me wants to fight back**

 **But soon my visons fade to black**

 **With every swing I take,I'm wasting away**

 **And my body starting to decay**

 **With one final push, I open my eyes**

 **Only to greets by a white light**

 **Within that light, I see my own reflection**

 **And my whole life of being a rejection.**

 **The darkness is sliding back over me**

 **So I try, I tried to set myself free**

 **I know I am already broken**

 **My eyes are so damn swollen**

 **And I remember my journey, it's was long and torturous**

 **But if I gave up, it would be blasphemous.**

 **For those who have put their trust in me**

 **I will not let their faith left to be**

 **And so I stand up, as I held up my blade**

 **The monster simply gave me a gaze**

 **"Why do you give going?" It asked**

 **"We both know you will soon to be ashes"**

 **And so I smile with a bit of thrill**

 **"Cause if I don't**

 **who will?"**

 **And so I gave him my all**

 **And I will be, the last to fall**

* * *

3-5-1-19-1-18 3-9-16-8-5-18 20-8-9-18-20-5-5-14

N̫̯̟̬a̱̤̭̖͇͚q̻ ̶̝̠ͅṣ̛̺͕̟̭̳͇v̵̱a̹̻n̥y̤̳̺y͙̠͚̹̪̝l̨̲,̱̱̤͘ ͔̤̞̱͞g͚̞̼̮͍̪͍u̠̟̲̭r̝͎̙ͅͅ u̻͞r̻͜e͇͍̼̲̘͖b͇̙͉͍ ̶̬̱͉̫̼v͇f̢͚̩̠̗ ͖͕̦aḇ̬̕ z̞͖b̬̪̦̲̦̱è̪͈̠̺͕͕̬r̺̯̼̲̫̼͎ ̶A͘b̰j͇̣̙͙̱̗͙͡,͕̲̯̫̩̠  
͖͔̱͈̺̥  
̯̩n̯y̢̩̠̬̤̥̹y͎ ̙̩̦̙̹̬ṷ͈͚̟ṋ̝̫̖̱v̙̥̝̮̰͜ỳ̤̪͍ͅ ̡̯̜g̝͚̰͕̟u͞r͜ ͏͚Q̜͉̺ņ͙̪͇̺e̘̥̖ͅx̳̦̲́ ̝̖̼̙̹͉̺Y̯̞̬̺͉b̢̥̹̜e̺̹̘̙̭̗̺q̲̜̯


	3. Chapter 4

"Ughhh!" Star groaned. "I'm bored!"

The beautiful princess said as she rolled all over the bed. Today was Sunday, the weekend when she and Marco would go dimension hopping and all kind of crazy stuff.

That if Marco didn't have to go to the store to buy groceries of course. She had been waiting forever.

Truth to be told, it's had been only 2 hours since he left, but for someone as relentless as Star, it's truly feel like forever.

And not even mentioned that it's been a week since they officially started dating. Star will admit that Marco was the best thing that ever came to her life.

She had seen many things, crystal dimension filled with magnificent colors shining under the black sky, laser shows from the most advanced dimension there is, dimension that is full of flying ponies, to even seeing those that Earth peoples call Gods, the list went on and on!

But Marco surpassed all of that.

He has always been there to comfort her, helping her through troubles, fighting monster for her, taking care of her and pull her out of the mess she made. His eyes, his smile, his personality, it's all perfect!

True, he could be a really "Safe Kid" sometimes, but he always did it to protect her. She may like bad boys before, but she was totally over that's 4 months ago, but Marco shown her what she truly wanted,

Truly needed.

To her, Marco was like the god of beauty, the angel of her life, her knight in shining armor.

And she will never regret the choice to be with him, not now or ever.

"I'm back Star!" Marco loud shout snapped Star out of her thought, and put an enormous grin on her face.

She immediately rushed to the boy, and before he could even reach her room's doors, she tackled him to the ground and planted a big kiss on his lips.

After a while of kissing, Star finally breaks the kiss so she and Marco could have some breath.

"He-hey Marco, ready to go yet?" Star said to a Marco who is still gasping for air, his cheeks burn furiously from the kiss.

Star can't help but chuckled at that.

"Cute." She added that to the back of her head. She loved it when Marco blushed like that, it's just so cute.

"Ye-yeah. Let's go Star!" Marco stuttered, still trying to cool himself down from Star kiss. Not that he complaining, but she is really going to kill him one day with her kisses.

"Well," Star asked, twirling her dimensional scissor around. "Where do you wanted to go today?"

"Hmmmp, I don't know. Maybe some where that is really new this time?" Marco shrugged. He would go anywhere as long as there is Star there.

"Okay! Let's me see, hmmpp…" Star cheerfully answered, before started to look in her mind for a place to go.

"By the way Star, I had always has this question. How does that scissors works? Doesn't it need like, you know, a power sources? And how does it take you to where you wanna go?" Marco questioned.

"Oh, that easy." She pointed at a gem in the middle of the scissor. "It all thank to this magical little thing right here."

"That? That small little gem is what held the scissor together?" Marco asked, clearly shocked by what he heard.

"Yep." Star replied, satisfying of Marco reaction.

"Wow, I wondered what would happened if we poured a lot of energy in the scissor."

"Well, it's may took us to some where none had adventure to before. That or it will explode." Star replied calmly, before her brain flared up an idea.

"WAIT! WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT!" Star yelled in excitement.

"WHAT?" Marco yelled back. "Didn't you say that it may blow up?"

"Yeah, but I also said that it may get us somewhere awesome!" Star replied, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and explode!" Marco shot back, hoping to stop whatever Star is planning.

"C'mon Marco!" Star moaned. "Please?"

And that's the moment when Marco Diaz falls, for Star used her ultimate technique on him.

She gave him the biggest puppy eyes she could muttered.

"Fine!" Marco groaned. No matter hard he tried, he just couldn't resist her puppy eyes, they are just too adorable for words to describe.

"Yay!" Star squealed in happiness as she planted another kiss on Marco's lips, making his bloods rushing up his cheeks.

"Now, let do this!" Star said as soon as she broke the kiss, waving her wand up in the air. She then pulls out her scissor and put it on her chair.

She held up her wand, charging up her spell. The wand started to glow brightly, magic statics ran around it.

After a full minute of charging up and Marco ran behind the door, pulling Star to it as well, she smile widely as she shouts her spell name as loudest as possible.

"Ultimate Charging Blast!" As soon as she finished those words, her wand shot out a blinding white beam, hitting the dimensional scissor head on.

The blast seem to keep flowing it's energy into the scissor, as the scissor began to crackle with power, shaking uncontrollably as it did so. Soon enough, the scissor begins to flow up in the sky, crackling with it energy, and enveloped everything in a blinding light.

As soon as Star can see again, she immediate looks around for Marco in fear of something bad happen to him.

Lucky for her, she found Marco slowly stood up, groaning and complaining about the bright light. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her boyfriend. Then she turns her attention to where the scissor was.

It was still on the chair she left it on.

She slowly stood ups, slowly lifting the scissor up, in fear of it might explode.

A few silence minutes later, still nothing happen. The scissor looks completely normal.

Well, to the normal outsider at least. But to Star, she could feel the scissor completely cover in power.

"Star, don't." Marco pleaded to no avail, for the second he finished, Star make a cutting motion in the air.

And to his surprise, a portal began to form.

The portal seem quite normal, it's swirling blue vortex look exactly like those portals that he and Star always go through.

But he knows better than to judge something by the way it looks. There something really wrong, really really wrong with that portal.

"Star, I don't think we should go in there." Marco warned, fearing of what might happen.

"Pfft, what? Really Marco? We should totally go in there!" Star said excitingly. Then she gave Marco a playful smirk and pulls out her trump card.

"Or… are you too scare, huh Safe Kid?"

"WHAT? I'M NOT A SAFE KID STAR! AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Marco denied.

"Sure," Star waved her hand around for more effect, smirking that he fell into her trap. "Whatever you say, Safe Kid."

"Grrrrr…" Marco gritted his teeth at the nickname. "I'm NOT a safe kid! And I will prove that."

To demonstrate his words, he hold Star's hand, much to her surprise and jump into the portal, pulling Star along with him.

* * *

"Woahhhhh…" Marco said as he takes a look at his surroundings.

They are standing in a wood with strange trees that is glowing, constantly changing in color. The entire wood is a big rainbow color, glistening under the dark sky of this dimension.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Th-this is" Star stuttered, her mouth gasping as the magnificent sight just like Marco, before letting a loud scream full of excitement and joy like a child got her best gift.

"What-what is it Star?" Marco asked, concerned by Star loud scream. He takes a karate stand and raises his hand in a defensive state, preparing to fight whatever tries to hurt Star and him.

"OMG!" Star shouted in excitement. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS MARCO?"

"Ugh, no?"

"MARCO, THIS IS AN ENTIRE FOREST OF EMOTIONAL TREES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Star squealed in joy.

"What an emotional tree?" Marco asked, confused.

"Emotional tree is the rarest race of trees in all of the worlds!" Star explained.

"Wow, really? What do they do?"

"Well, they can do a lot of thing." Star pointed at the tree leafs. "Do you see how those leafs are glowing Marco?" She asked, to which Marco nodded.

"Watch." She said as she put her hand on a tree trunk. The moment she did so, the entire tree turned pink. Marco's jaw dropped at the sight. The entire tree, from the trunk to the branches, turned pink. And to add to the weirdness, the leaf began to takes… heart shape?

"See that Marco? These trees take shape to the emotions around them. The stronger that emotion is, the tree will glow brighter and take more shapes."

"And the leaf can be use to do all kind of thing. For instance, a red leaf, one that is filled with anger emotion, can be use for warriors in battle, giving them a great boost in power to fight enemies. Or a blue leaf, one that is filled with hope, can be use to heal a person mental scar. A white leaf, one that is filled with will, can heal extremely serious wounds. But the most used one, is the pink leaf, represent for love. Those that is rich, wanted to take a girl or a guy heart can use this leaf to make it easier." Star explained, feeling pretty smart about herself.

"Wow!" Marco said in awe. "These trees must be really expensive."

Star grinned at Marco words.

"Of course. One tree like this worth at least three chests full of gold and jewels! And that is the lowest price ever! Even the richest royalty only has 4-5 trees in their possession."

"Tha-than that mean-!" Marco stuttered, looking at the trees around him.

"AND WE FIND AN ENTIRE FOREST OF THEM! WE HIT THE JACK POT MARCO!" Star squealed in excitement.

Marco however, was struggling to keep himself from fainting. His smart brain can't even imagine how much money is surrounding him and Star.

"Hey Marco, are you okay?" Star asked in concern at her boyfriend, who was standing still for the last 3 minutes and look into the nowhere.

"Ugh-ugh yeah! I'm okay! Just too shock that all." Marco responded.

"See Marco, I told you this was a good idea!" Star grinned, looking at the boy who is scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ye-Yeah. You was right." Marco responded, blushing in embarrassment, until he noticed something in the distance.

"Wait Star, there something I want to ask you."

"What is it Marco?" Star asked, wondering what he wanted to asks her.

"If pink is love, red is anger, blue is hope and white is will," he paused. "Then what does black mean?"

"Well, black is despa- wait, what black?" Star asked back, and Marco pointed at behind her.

When she turned around, she saw a dark forest in the distance. The trees there look like it was made completely out of shadow.

"Wow, we should check that out." Star answered.

"Yeah, but it's so far out away. I think we shouldn't." Marco complained, until he saw Star grinning with the wand in her hand.

"You forgot?" Star teased.

"Ughhh" Marco groaned. "I was really hoping that I won't have to do it."

"Pfft, ridiculous. Let's go Marco!" Star grabbed Marco hand, and chanted.

"Bunny Rocket Blast!" The moment she finished, a powerful blast of energies and bunnies shot out from the wand, lifting Star and Marco to the dark forest at a ridiculous speed, making Star squealed in excitement and Marco screamed in fear.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Star and Marco landed safely on the ground.

"Wow, what is it?" Star was the first to asked, as she looked around.

The entire place look like a massive fire burned all of these trees down. There are charred tree trunks everywhere, and those that are not, look even worse.

"What happened here?" Star muttered.

She had never seen emotional tree that are this dark and black before. Mostly because black trees doesn't do anything other than caused despair and suffering to other, so it is nearly none existent. Black trees only been born from tragic things, such as a pair of lovers be separated, or some prince witness their loves and family died. All of them are extremely tragic, and been turn to sad, romantic stories that could bring tears to anyone, even demons.

But all those trees that she had seen, are only slightly dark, and are a bit of black mix with some brown-the tree normal color.

These tree however, is a completely different story. They look like they are built from darkness itself. She could practically hear scream and cries of despair came from them, and she is standing at least 20 yards from them.

Whoever caused this, must had gone through something beyond terrible, unspeakable thing. She felt bad for this person already.

"Ughh," Marco groaned, snapping Star out of her thought. "Star, what's that?"

"What?" Star asked, unsure of things around here.

"That right there." Star turned to looks at what Marco was talking about.

And her eyes widened at it.

"IS that?" She hesitantly asked.

"A sword? I think so." Marco answered. "We should check it out."

"Yeah, let see it." They began to walk toward the sword, eager to investigate it.

As they walked closer, they began to see it clearer.

"woahh…" Star and Marco both said in unison, clearly awe by it features.

The sword is at least 2 feet long. It's have the look of a long sword, but yet much bigger and stranger. The sliver blade illuminated under the dark sky, giving it a strange yet beautiful radiant white aura. Instead of a normal, brown metal thread wrapped hilt in leather like most swords did, the sword hilt was made from some sort of strange, bone-white marble. The sword guard was replace by two big sliver-looking birds, their gigantic wing poking out in each side, taking up a third of the blade itself.

But what caught the duo sight the most was the sword blade itself.

The blade had a strange sliver cross inside it, where the center of the cross laid a magnificent sapphire gem, which gave of a glimmering, but powerful blue light. The blade surrounding it however, is even more impressive. It's look like a flame made out of sliver being carved in the inside, giving it a magnificent look but still made it known that is can work perfectly, with the sharpened, perfectly smooth edge, that look like it can cut through anything with ease.

And the strangest of all, was that the tip of the sword was currently buried deep in the solid ground.

"Wow, Marco." Star said in awe, never left her eyes of the sword, as if some magic is calling her to it. "Isn't that like the Excaribbean sword back on Earth?"

If this was an anime, Marco would have fall over with his legs pointed up in the air.

"What? It's "Excalibur" Star, not Excaribbean!" Marco corrected.

"Oh,uh… I knew that! I-uh… I'm just testing you!" Star smiled sheepishly, trying to lie to Marco to cover her mistake, which Marco totally saw through.

"Sureeeee…" Marco was thinking about teasing her, but he decided to take care of the problem at hand first. "So, what are we going to do about the sword?"

"Hmmm, I think we pick it up and bring it home with us!" Star responded cheerfully, excited to get an awesome sword.

"Okay, let do it."

Marco walks slowly toward the sword, put his hand on the grip and pull it out of the ground.

At least that's what he expected to happen.

Instead, the sword refused to move even an inch, no matter how much force Marco put into it.

He don't get it, he know this sword is massive therefore it is definitely heavy, but he wasn't expecting it to be this heavy.

After a moment of watching Marco struggle to move the sword to the point his face got all red, Star got bored (although it is really funny) and decided to shoved Marco out of the way and take matter into her own hand.

"Pfft, get aside Marco, let the real man do the job." Star remark, shooting Marco a dirty look, much to his dismay. Satisfy at Marco embarrassment, Star put her hands on the grip, and pull it with all of her Mewnian strengths.

And surprise, the sword still refused to move. She tried again, and again, but with the same result no matter how hard she tried.

It was Marco turn to snickers, causing Star to flushes in embarrassment.

After a while of struggling and listening to Marco's snickering, Star got frustrated and decided to do what she do best.

She pulled out her wand, pointing it toward the sword and yell:

"Maximus Arms Levitation!"

As soon as she finished her words, a gigantic pair of muscular arms appears and starting to pull the sword from the ground.

And much to the duo shock, the sword still refuses to move.

Hell, it isn't even being shaking from the forces of the two mighty arms.

Frustrated, she pulled out her wand and started to chant even more spells.

"Rainbow Pulls!"

"Mega Helper Giants!"

"Mystic Black Hole!"

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

Star collapsed from frustration and anger.

She had been trying every spells possible, from creating a bunch of giants and minotaur to help her, to creating black hole and tornado to pull the sword up.

But some freaking how, the sword still remain in one place. She tried to teleport it, but nothing happened what so ever.

Angry, she decided to use all of her powers and give it one last try. The heart marks on her face begin to glow white, and so was her eyes and her wand's star.

But before she can do it, a hand rest on her shoulder, stopping her from chanting her spell.

"Hey, wait. I think I got an idea." Marco said, as he walk toward the sword and gesture Star to come as well.

Curious by what Marco planning, Star rushed to his side.

"What are you planning?"

"I think we should both try as the same time."

"What?" Star asked. "That's your big idea? Marco, what make you think that we could pull it up?"

"Well," Marco scratched the back of his head. "I think this sword is like that Excalibur. Only through some special circumstances it can be pull up. It's definitely not about a person with noble heart or else one of us would have pulled it up. So, why don't we try the powers of love instead?" Marco explained.

"ohhh, that sound like a good idea! Let give it a try!" Star exclaimed, amused by Marco's idea.

"Okay, on the count of one to three." Marco said, putting his hands on the grip, followed by Star.

"One…" Marco counted, readying himself for the final attempt.

"THREE!" Star screamed, and starting to pull the sword as hard as she can. Marco startle by this, was quickly force to pull as well.

The duo grunted, applying more forces.

And to their surprise, the sword suddenly radiated a glancing white light, as they felt the sword being slowly pulled off the ground.

"IT'S WORKING!" Star exclaimed happily.

"I KNOW! KEEP PULLING!" Marco ordered, to which Star gladly obeyed.

And the more they pulls, the sword glows brighter and brighter with each passing minutes.

Soon enough, they could felt the sword almost being pulled off the ground.

They gave it all of their might, and with a final grunt, they pulled the sword off the ground.

*KABOOM!*

A massive amount of shockwave sent Star and Marco flying backward, followed by a blinding white light that enveloped everything in sight.

* * *

In a strange, unknown city, two men dressed in fisherman clothes could be seen talking to each other.

"Have you seen anything yet?" A man called out to his friend.

"Aside from a bunch of wretched papers, nothing yet!" the other fisherman responded, digging his way through a massive amount of rubbles of broken machine and computers.

"Ugh, these stupid machines and their ridiculous weight." The man grumbled, pulling off machinery that filled up the hall he is standing on.

Just as he finished, his shovel hit something that let out a bunch of *beep beep* noise, and a door slowly revealed itself, making all of the garbage in front of the door fall through it.

"HEY, OVER HERE!" The man called out.

"What? What is it?" The other man ran up to his friend, curiosity filled him.

"No need to be so excited you nerd. I just found a door, that all." The man grumbled. "C'mon, let's get inside and finished this quickly. This place is making my chest hairs tingling really hard."

They walk in silence, tension and fear filled the air as they walked in, ready to face anything.

Suddenly, the both of them stopped as an awful smell ran up in their nose, a smell that they recognized very well.

The smell of dry bloods.

The leading man gesture for his friend to stopped, making silent gesture that say: "Are you ready?" as he pulled a pair of golden knuckles and put it in his hand, readying in a boxing stance.

The other man silently nodded, as he walk inside first, leading the way with a strange-looking gun on his hand, ready to shoot anything that could attack him, as the man with the golden knuckles followed suit, looking behind their back.

The smell of dry blood only increase even much worse, making the two men pointed their flashlight forward, revealing the source of the smell.

"Great, just what I need." The man with golden knuckles grumbled in frustration. "As if everything else wasn't enough to be a horror movie already, this has to be here too."

Like a horror movie indeed, for the source of the blood came from a line of strange numbers that was written on the floor that say:

 ** _"Vs lbh ner ernqvat guvf, guna cyrnfr, jnea gur bgure. Jr unir hayrnfurq E."_**

"What the hell is this anyway? Some sort of demonic code?"

"It's an encrypted message Stanley!" The other man explained. "It's appears that they are using Caesar Cipher codes. Let me see."

"Hurry up Sixer. I don't want to know what happened to the guy who wrote this." The man known as Stanley responded.

"Yes, yes I know. Wait for me a moment, let me decipher this. It's will only take a minutes." The man who was called as "Sixer" replied.

"Hey, what do you think happened here anyways? This place look like it had been abandoned for a hundred years or some things."

"I don't know, but that why we are here to figures it out, right Stanley?" The man replied, hoping to cheer his companion mood.

"Yeah, yeah." Stanley shrugged. "Be hurry up Stanford, that blood look relatively new. I could still feel a bit of warm coming from it. Whatever cause this person to write that would probably still be here."

"C'mon Stanley, try to- wait, what did you just say?" Stanford turned around, a look of horror expressed on his face.

"There still some heat coming from it according to your weird high-tech machine Stanford." Stanley replied.

"Right, I forgot that I gave you the heat sensor. Be quiet for a bit Stanley, I'm trying to decipher this." The man said, before returning to look at the codes and start writing thing down in his notebook.

Decided to listen to his twin advice, Stanley turn silent and start inspecting his surroundings. He turns and look around, trying to put two and two together to figure out what happened here.

He remembered when he first came in here with his brother. They had to wear a diving-suit to get here and jumped in the water to look for this anomaly, and much to their surprise, they found an underwater city.

But instead of finding a golden city in it prime full of beautiful mermaid like he expected, life decided to kick him in the nut instead.

And here he is, in a city that looks like it got destroyed by a nuclear warhead, standing and guarding his nerdy brother.

Stanley may not be a detector like Duck Detector (man that duck is good) or something, but he wasn't an idiot to not noticed that there are many wrong things here.

The city was destroyed left and right, buildings falling apart everywhere, but there wasn't a single corpse to be found as fall as he know.

Maybe the kinds of peoples that lived here destroy their own body when they die, but Stanley gut is telling him that not the case.

A loud sound snapped him out of his thought, making him turn around to look at his brother, who had his notebook and pen fall down to the floor. Stanley was just about to questions his brother when he suddenly turned around, with a horror look on his face, alarming Stanley greatly.

Stanley had rarely seen his brother scare before, the only time he had seen it was back when they were trapped in Bill's pyramid, with Bill threatened to kill his nephew.

But he had never seen his brother scare to this degree before. Ford mouth open in shock and fear, his face paler than those vampires he had seen on T.V, his expression was like a child saw a monster under their bed for the first time.

In short words, pure horror spread across his face.

Before he could asked however, Ford starts picking up his notebook and pen, then said:

"We have to get out of here, now!" he demanded, before brushing Stanley aside and rushed out of the room they were in.

"Wait, but what-!" Stanley than realized that his brother had already run past him, unable to hear his words anymore.

He had no other choices other than started to running after his brother, yelling for his name as he did so.

"FORD! WAIT!" Stanley yelled as he run up to his brother, leaving the demonic room behind.

Unknown to them, a dark figure watched the screen unfold with a horrific smile, before disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

 **9 1-13 14-15-20 20-8-5 15-16-16-15-19-9-20-5 15-6 12-9-6-5.**

 **9 1-13 20-8-5 18-5-19-21-12-20 15-6 9-20.**


	4. Chapter 5

**(Unknown Location)**

Within an nightmarish realm, a realm full of pains and sufferings, agony and lust, bloods and diseases, scream of both pleasures and agony go along with each other, creating a horrible and demonic melody for the demons and the unfortunate souls with in it.

"So, the time has come." A thunderous voice rang in the realm, and strangely, in multiple tone at one. All of a sudden, from deep within the realm, a being awakened from it's deep sheer presence of the being alone silencing all of the previous screaming and noises, as if they weren't even there to begin with.

The being's skin to crawls with constantly changing faces, all of them appearing to be leering and mocking onlookers around. The being resemble a humanoid being to mortal eyes, their mouth open wide with sharp teeth, and their snake like tendril floating behind their back, grimacing at what they were seeing.

This, was Tzeentch, the Lord of Changes, the Changer of Ways.

"Are you sure Changer of Ways?" Another voice boomed through the air, full of concern and fear can still be make clearly despite the voice gravelly and gruff nature.

The owner of this voice, was a titanic flesh-hulk riddled with decay and pestilence. The being gigantic carcass is bloated with corruption and exudes an overpowering stench that gnaws the mind. It's skin is greenish, leathery and necrotic, its surface abundant with running sores, swelling boils and fruitful infestation.

This disgusting and horrifying being, was Nurgle, the Lord of Decay.

"IF YOU DARE TO BE WRONG ABOUT THIS, I AM GOING TO RIP OFF EVERY ONE OF THOSE STUPID HEADS OF YOU!" Instead of the calm, or gravelly voice like the previous being, this voice was thunderous, furious and full of hatred and anger.

The owner of the voice is a broad and muscular humanoid who stands hundreds of feet tall. He has the face of a savage, snarling dog, though his twisted features are all but hidden by a baroque helm decorated with the skulls of conqueror kings from the eternal wars of mankind.

Strongest and most well known of all, Khorn, the Lord of Blood.

"Like we haven't know that already, dear brother of mine." Another being approached, their voice was speak in a lusty yet full of sarcasm despite their fear and knowledge of their rival.

This newcomer however, appear to be a combination of a gigantic woman on the right side and a man on the left with two sets of devilish horns growing from its head. Their very being was full of beauty and perfection, which no mortal could look at without being lost in it.

Lusty and seductively, none other than Slaanesh, the Dark Prince of Chaos.

"I AM NO BROTHER OF YOU, YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE! I WOULD RATHER BE A HUMAN THAN BEING YOUR SO CALL "BROTHER"!"

"Please, "brothers"! Do not be mean with each other. We should all hug and talk to each other, not behaving like a mindless barbarian!" The decayed one spoke, barely able to concealed their laughter.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, YOU ROTTEN WRECK!"

"I am rotten, and so is my "brain", but at least I am still smarter than you, "brother"."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Enough already! We don't have time for your petty argument!" A booming, yet calming voice cut through the argument of the two demonic deities, causing both of them to turn around and look at the speaker.

Standing before them, was a golden man with light so great that it would burn any mortal eyes and any demons existence. The man appearance was hard to tell however, for he was covered in the light, denying anything to take a good look on him.

The most well known and most praised among mankind, He who protects, The God Emperor of Mankind.

"SHUT UP ANATHEMA! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR POWER OVER THOSE STUPID MONKEYS OF YOU, I WOULD HAVE STRANGLE YOU BY NOW!"

"There are always an "if" you filthy chaos creature."

"ME? FILTHY? HA!" The being said in mocking tone, before return to "glaring" at the golden man. "YOU ARE THE ONLY "FILTHY" THING HERE YOU STUPID SH-!"

Before the being could finished it's words however, the entire realm around them began to shake and distorting, reality beginning to flickering, as if it would be destroy in an instant.

But as suddenly as the way it happened, the realm begin to return to it previous state, leaving the demons inhabiting the realm scared and confused, and the deities within it grimace in a mixture of worry and fear.

"It is really happening, isn't it?" The decaying being spoke, voice full of fear and concern.

The one known as the changer of ways simply nodded, while looking at the unseen future, which is too distorting even for his great mind to comprehend.

"Can you tell us how much longer do we have?" The golden man asked, even though he know full well the answer.

"Can't say for sure. But, at my best estimation, we have 4 more months according to Humans calender."

"4 MONTHS? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO CONVINCE "HIM" WITHIN THOSE MEASLY 4 MONTHS?"

"You are expecting us to hold **them** out, aren't you?" The Dark Prince said grimly.

"I don't know what you are planning, Tzeentch, I never do. But the best we could buy for you, even combining forces, is two months at best." The Lord of Decay stated, much to everyone displeasure.

"My plan will work. And two months, is all that I need." The one known as Tzeentch answered.

All of the deities fell silent, for they know what they must do now. Still, they try to hold some last dignity to themselves, and play the waiting game, waiting for their rivals to speak up first.

At last, and not so surprisingly, it was the most "peaceful" one of the deities that spoke up first.

"Even though that I hate all and every single one of you, I can not leave all of my children to perish. I will do what I must, even if it mean shaking hands with all of you." Nurgle, the Lord of Decay spoke over a heavy sigh.

"As much as I hate you and would **LOVE** to savor your last moment of agony, I can't just stand by and watch everything being destroy either. Because so, how will I be able to enjoy all of these beautiful pleasures of those pitiful mortals then?" The Dark Prince closed their eyes, afraid of saying what needed to be say. "I will help you, and so will my slaves."

"I AM IN. AND THAT'S IT!" The Lord of Blood said simply, knowing full well that it would be a waste of times to say anything else.

"If it was me 4 millennium ago, I would have spit at your faces instead." The God of Mankind was the last to spoke, for he is ashamed of what he about to do, but still, he press on. "But what need to be done, must be done. As long as it mean protecting my people from **them** , then this is what I must."

"Let's begin, shall we?" Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways said simply.

And with those words, all of the deities disappeared from the Warp, all hurry to begin their plan, for the final phase of the Great Game.

* * *

 **20-8-5 12-1-19-20 19-20-1-14-4 15-6 1-12-12**

 **Jul qba'g lbh tvir hc?**

 **Ur vf tbar, naq fb jvyy lbh.**

 **Vg'f bayl n znggre bs gvzr.**


End file.
